taken to the insane(DISCONTINUED)
by Pollzy Claire
Summary: Phil's depresed, he was also involved and in a car crash. Then, sent to ward 32, where he met Dan (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

It's Friday night, schools just finished. I'm the type of person who doesn't socialise on a Friday night. Well actually I don't socialise at all since I moved schools 6 weeks ago. My parents are yelling downstairs about what happened to Angus. He is my elder brother. I rarely converse with my parents. If I ever do it turns to be a full blown argument. I use to talk to Charlie and Alex but since we moved its hard to keep contact. I only talk to my elder brother when I go and visit him, and even then our conversation is limited because he doesn't give me advice, just listens to my troubles. My parents blame me for it though. They blame me for not being perfect and a copy of him. They blame me for turning there once perfect son into a psycodelic freak. But in truth it was them. I heard his real feelings, I helped him.

I haven't spoke in about a week now. I can answer everything anyone asks in nods and shakes. At school the teachers never choose me anyway. My phone buzzed. I eagerly picked up my phone expecting it to be a text from Charlie but to my dismay it was just a text from my phone service about credit spent that month. Disheartened I switched back to the anime I was watching or should I say re watching. - Death note. L had just 'heard the bells.' Knowing what comes next I switched it off and decided to draw.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up, I had fallen asleep in my school uniform. I quickly had a shower and left the house before my parents woke up and started arguing. I took my art book and picked up my wallet and keys. When I suddenly heard my phone ringing.

I answered it, unsure of what to say  
>"Is this Philip Lester?" A voice that I didn't recognise spoke.<br>"Hello?" The voice spoke about 5 seconds after  
>I was to scared to speak. I took my phone and put it on speaker then texted the caller 'who are you?'<br>"Okay, so you are Phillip then. I found this phone in the park in Evelyn. It was left here by someone. .."  
>"Okay, i,'m gonna come and pick it up. I'm 5 minuets away. " I spoke. Picking up my things I headed over.<br>As I walked into the park I saw the one guy there by the wall into the woods. "Here's the phone kiddo." He greeted. 'Thanks' I mouthed. I headed into the woods to go climb the tree me and Angus favourited because of the view from the top. As I walked round the huge oak I was taken a gasp by what I saw hanging from the branch we used to swing down from. Strung there was my worst nightmare come true.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up. Wedding and gasping for air. The dream had occurred yet again. It was 7am. I got upland got showered. Quickly I packed a rucksack and escaped the sad excuse for a home. I grabbed my bike and helmet. Texted mum that I'm out and left. I used the main roads because there was hardly an alternate. 3 more turns until I reached the next one. A couple of cars flied passed me. I was just about to turn when suddenly everything slowed down. A car rounded the corner too far on my side if the road. Heading straight for me. It collided with the front wheels of the bike, flinging me straight up into the air. My body treated like ragged doll as I fell back down to be tossed towards straight onto another car zooming forwards. My side exploded in pain and more pacifically my sight started to blacken out. I struggled to cling onto this world. I felt my self fade in and out of consciousness it was then I heard screaming from a little girl in the car I landed on. I woke up, suddenly forgot about the pain and dialed 999.  
>"I need ambulance and fire service, there has been a car crash on avenue. A biker was involved to. I believe there where 3 cars involved, 2 of the cars have no sound or movement coming from them.- please hurry!" I blurred out.<br>" help will be with you soon." The woman replied to me. I then tried to get on my feet but couldn't so I crawled over to the car with the girl in. The door wasn't damaged so it worked. I opened it and the girl sat there pleading for help with her eyes. I climbed in and took the seatbelt from the child seat and got her out. "Are you hurt?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you think you can go and wait on the pavement for the doctors to arrive?" I requested. She walked over and sat on the kerb. Almost instantly after I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I woke up. A group of blurred figures surrounded me. Distant voices gradually grew closer as my sight became focused.  
>"Aah! Phillip your awake I see!" A doctor greeted me. "I'm Dr Selma,but you can call me Jenny. Now Phillip, your parents will be here soon. So I need to tell you a few things quickly. First off, you are fine, you have suffered a heavy amount of bruising and scratching and cuts and it really is miraculous that you didn't break any bones. Second thing is your going to be staying here for a few weeks until have the strength to walk. Third thing is that girl who you got out of the car was the only one to survive, a short moment after we got there it was rammed into by another car, fortunately you got out the one that had a chance of making it. The mother was going to died of drugs overdose yesterday but the father had gone through the windscreen on hit and was pronounced dead at the scene. The other 2 cars had one with a drunk driver and he didn't die and the car after had a dog, young man and his grandma. They all survived, it the grandmother is in a coma."<br>I just nodded and felt myself drifting to sleep just after she finished talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

i came to consciousness once again, my parents were beside me.  
>" philip you're awake!" my mum exclaimed.<br>" i'm glad to see you are not hurt badly." my dad pointed out, trying not to let the drunk state he was in show.  
>I just nodded.<br>" so how are you?" Mum asked.  
>I nodded again.<br>"Dear I think he's tired.' Dad replied after seeing my nod  
>" Phillip why are you not speaking?" Mum still persisted, letting her and get the best of her.<br>I then his my face under the covers of the hospital bed and shook my head.  
>"Are you able to talk?!" Mum exploded. Then she started to ramble.<p>

"PHILLIP WILLIAM LESTER DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE SHIT! WE RAISED YOU AND YOU ARE NO WHERE AS GOOD AS ANGUS EVER WAS..."

"CALM DOWN ELLEN!" Dad shouted after 2 minuets of her bitching at me. I as glad I was the only one in the ward at the moment otherwise embarrass would be a understatement to describe what I would be feeling..

A few minuets after my parents left. I could see the nurse outside talking to them. Mum and dad kept glancing over at me. There talking about me.

The nurse then turned to face me and marched through the color.

"Mr Lester ii would like to inform you that your being taken to 31, to help you speak again." She told me in a stern but kind tone.

Oh great, now they class me as mental...

I guess I am after 3 attempts of suicide.

After 43 scars down my wrist

And 22 down my ankle.


End file.
